


Just Hear Me Out

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka doesn't have that much luck going on dates.  It's hard when you know what your date is up to, almost as if you can read their thoughts.  Yet, Iruka's luck is about to change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aythli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aythli/gifts).



“You must be Iruka,” a handsome figure addressed himself to another sitting down at a table located in the far corner of a high class restaurant.  His white smile gleamed as his hand outstretched to the young, tanned brunet.

Iruka’s eyes gazed up and noticed the man.  Dark, black eyes and long hair like white silk, brushing up against his chin.  He wore a suit, black as night, setting apart his white skin.  A bit odd since they both agreed it was a casual-formal meeting, nothing too fancy.  Iruka also noticed the small bouquet of a half a dozen or so roses behind the gentleman’s back.

“Y-Yes, and… thank you, you didn’t have to give me flowers…” he chuckled wryly as he was presented with the flora.  He tucked his nose in and gave them a small whiff.

_'Good, he likes the damn things!’_

Iruka’s eyes sharpened in the other’s direction, watching his exact movements, from the smirk on the other’s face to how his eyes slightly squinted, as he sat down.  He placed the flowers beside himself before adjusting himself in the chair.  “I hope you don’t mind, I already placed my order…”

“Oh, not at all!” the gentleman said and took a long stare at Iruka sitting across from him.  “You have such wonderful brown eyes,” he addressed before picking up the menu.  “It matches your hair!  But you shouldn’t keep it in that ponytail.  Let it down loose.  It will draw attention away from that scar across your nose.”

_'That thing looks so damn nasty!’_

“T-Thanks…” Iruka mumbled, taking a sip of water.  His eyes rolled away, unimpressed with the obvious lie.  He placed the glass down and cleared his throat, trying to endure.  “So… I was told you were a teacher!” the brunet steered the conversation toward a more positive topic, ready to see what the person before him had to say more.

“Oh, yes!  I teach algebra at this private academy outside of town,” the man grinned and pointed out the window.

_'Heh, let’s see if that impresses this guy!’_

Iruka’s eyebrows furrowed as his gaze at the other man started to become intense.  “Is that right…” he trailed off, his tone annoyed under his breath.

“Yeah, I just love kids!”

_'Those stupid, selfish, snot-nosed spoiled brats!  If it was up to me, I would-‘_

“Ok!  I think that’s enough for one night!” Iruka slammed his palms on the table as he shot up, grabbing the attention of some people around them.

“W-What do you mean?!” the other inquired, baffled. 

“I mean good night,” the brunet sighed as he plucked his winter coat from the back of his chair.  He swung it behind him, sliding an arm through each sleeve, and stormed off toward the exit.

“Iruka, wait!” the man beckoned him to come back.   

Yet, he did not.  The tanned individual continued to walk through the crowded restaurant and swung the door wide as he walked out into the brisk, winter night.

Iruka buried his hands into his coat pockets and out came a small cell phone.  It illuminated as he unlocked the device and started to call up a number.  “Izumo, Kotetsu…” the brunet took a breather, inhaling from his nose and exhaling out of his mouth slowly before screaming at the top of his lungs.  “…If you ever set me up on a date like that again, _you both can call this friendship off!”_

 

* * *

 

For as far back as his memory would allow him to remember, Iruka was special in a sense.  He had a talent for pointing out liars and could really empathize with others.  He could pinpoint a person’s real intent and would speak up for those too shy to lend their voice.  It was very uncanny.  It was to the point where people thought the young man had a psychic connection to those around him.  Almost as if he could hear their every thought.  It was bad at first, hearing nearly everyone and everything around him.  Yet, he grew into it and soon, could pinpoint who he wanted to hear.

The talent was a gift and a curse, though.  It was enough to drive people away.  Many friends he made growing up noticed the brunet’s gift right away and it cost him dearly.  Once he started to tattle on some of the students, whether it was on pranks or cheating, the other kids knew who ratted them out.  Some even questioned how Iruka could know any of their misdeeds.  In retaliation, they sneered at him, called him names, and continued to bully him.  It got to the point where Iruka missed a week’s worth to recover from an inflicted injury that resulted in his facial scar.

Yet, two boys stood by his side, not believing the tales they heard about the brunet.  They stuck by him through his best of days and worst of days.  They remained friends even up to  what he would consider one of those worst.

“What?!  I thought Mizuki was a catch for you!” Kotetsu whined as he noticed his friend coming in through the front door of their shared apartment.

“I thought he was ok,” Izumo mumbled from the couch, divulged too much into a good book to glance away.

“Look, you two.  I don’t need anyone helping me with my love life.  I can perfectly find someone without you two budging in!” Iruka shouted, hanging up his coat in the closet.

“Really?” both gave Iruka a deadpan stare.

The brunet stood back for a second.  “What?  What’s that for?!”

It was true.  Iruka had his trouble in the past with love.  He had been on several dates with several women, names ranging from Suzume to Anko, before realizing that his taste was more directed toward males.  Yet, it didn’t matter what sex they were.  All the brunet could muster were a few minutes with them before he got fed up with them.  Their thoughts about how self-conscious they were with their looks.  Their ideas on how much future potential Iruka had.  Their fantasies on how they imagined the brunet was in bed.  It was just too much.

“I’m not picky!  I… I just have standards!”  One shoe slid off.

“So what if a guy is very punctual or have a few scars?  That doesn’t mean anything!” Kotetsu argued.

“That’s not why I left the date with Ebisu early or never called back Ibiki!”  The other shoe came off.  “Look, I just want to find someone to talk to.  Someone I can have a decent conversation with and not have to deal with them trying to get into my pants or trying to impress me or turning out to be a total ass!”

“So which of those categories did Mizuki fall under?” Izumo groaned, a little annoyed.

“…I didn’t like how he insulted children,” the brunet mumbled as he walked through the small apartment the three of them shared toward the bathroom to wash off the gunk of words Mizuki left on him.

“Like he is supposed to know you want to be a grade school teacher?” his friends pondered.

The tanned man let out a heavy sigh as he started to disrobe and turn on the hot water.  They were right.  Even though the two set him up on a date, they probably didn’t disclose to Mizuki that Iruka had plans to be a teacher as well.  Still, it wasn’t an excuse to insult kids for no good reason.  Iruka loved children.  It was one of the reasons why he felt it was perfect for him to be an instructor.

He let out another sigh as he stepped into the tub and felt the running water from the shower head wash over him.  His life was going fine for the most part.  He had a part-time job as he attended his last semester of classes.  He was prepared to take his tests to be licensed to teach.  There were people already at the local academy he knew and would guarantee him a job there.  Once that was underway, he would be able to afford living at his own place.  Everything was starting to come together.  All except the one thing Iruka wanted most of all.

 

* * *

 

Iruka started to daydream, his elbow on the counter, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, looking out of the window at his job.  Life as a barista in a small, local café wasn’t too bad.  Time flew by when it got busy but during the slow hours, the hours dragged.  That’s how it was now, right after the noon hour rush.  Everyone already came, bought their cups of coffee, and left.  The only customers left that he noticed were a couple of students on their Macs in the corner.

“-ello?  Anyone home?” a large hand suddenly waved in the tanned man’s face, drawing him away from his thoughts. 

“Hm?” Iruka quickly caught on and addressed himself.  “Oh!  Sorry!  How can I help-“ he adjusted his apron, dusting off any wrinkles and powder before something caught him further off guard.

_'Heh, that was cute.’_

Iruka was left bewildered and stunned, unable to respond.  He slowly rose his head up and his brown eyes locked with other.  These eyes were black like Mizuki’s, yet drooped.  A tad lazy look.  The hair was quite unique.  Again like Mizuki, it was white.  Instead though, it was wild and sprang out in different directions.  A case of bed head but worse.  Both belonged to a taller individual, wearing a long, sleek dark coat and a turquoise scarf, wrapped heaving around the man’s face, concealing his mouth and nose.  “Um…”

“You alright?” he asked behind the scarf.  Somehow, his speech was unaffected by the material covering his lips.

“Y-Yeah!  What would you like?” Iruka moved his arms to the register.

“Just a small, coffee.  Black,” he said, simply.

“Right away,” the brunet rang him up.  Even when the customer offered him cash, Iruka took noticed of his hands.  Gloves cut off, exposing his long, pale fingers.  Cold at first to the touch, yet warm as they lingered.

“…You ok?”

“Hm?  Why do you ask?”

“You’re holding my hand,” he chuckled.

The brunet looked down and gasped as he saw himself holding the customer’s hand instead of taking the cash.  “S-Sorry!  Sorry!!” he gasped, drawing it back and taking the money instead.  After shoving it in the register, he ran to the back and prepared a fresh brew.  “H-Here!” Iruka stuttered again as he came back and served the cup, pushing back a few brown strands back behind his ear.

_'Again, cute.’_

“What?!” the brunet’s head shot up, his cheeks a flamed as his hand covered his ear.

“I… didn’t say anything,” the other man chuckled.

“Oh, s-sorry…” Iruka laughed it off dryly.  When he first learned of his ability, he did mistake it as vocal cues.  Yet, he was able to establish the difference and stopped confusing the two when he was six.  This was his first slip up in twenty years.  Even now, the voice he heard was something else, something entirely new.  It felt like whispers spoken softly in his ear.  So tender and engaging.

“-ay?  Hey, can you hear me?”

“Hm?” Iruka looked again at him, his mind scattered.

“I was asking you if you were free today after your shift,” he said casually.

“Why… are you asking?” Iruka gave him a peculiar stare.

“Well, I have to get back to work in a few minutes,” he checked his phone.  “But I’ll be free after four.  And you?”

“Me?  I… I get out at five…” his fingers drummed on the counter.

“So I’ll meet you outside then, back here five minutes past the hour?” the gentleman smiled behind the scarf.

“Um, sure?” Iruka willingly agreed.  He watched as the customer took a few napkins from the dispenser, a pen from his coat pocket, and started to jot down on it.

“Good,” the man left the napkin down, sliding it over, before taking his leave.

“Why was he…” the brunet was left confused as he watched the strange man walk out the front door.  “Hm?” he saw the napkin by his hands.  Curiosity got the best of him as he took a small peek underneath.  What he found were a bundle of numbers jotted down.  “Wait a second… he couldn’t have… He… He gave me his number?!”

 

* * *

 

Iruka grumbled as he waited outside his workplace, leaning back on the store window.  It was already thirty minutes after his shift ended as nowhere was the mysterious man.  His hands were shivering in his coat pockets, his nose chilled, and ears like ice.  In his head, the brunet was regretting it all.  To let himself get flustered and to agree to something so odd.  All over a complete stranger he just met today.  Iruka cursed himself for falling hard and fast.  In his mind, he was already thinking of reasons his supposed date, like the whole scenario was just an idiotic joke.  He even dared to think Kotetsu and Izumo paid the customer off.  Iruka vowed never to forgive them if that was the case.

“There you are!  Sorry, I’m late!” the man from earlier called out as he jogged up, his breath jagged.

“Oh, really?” the brunet glared, already in a sour mood.

“Yeah!  This black cat crossed my path so I had to go around and take another route so I wouldn't cross his…” he adjusted his scarf.

_'How could I have missed my train stop?  But that chapter was so good…’_

“Hm?” Iruka blinked, but smiled a little as he looked at the man, trying to regain his composure.  “It’s alright.  You don’t need to give me such a silly excuse.”

“Really?  But it really happened!” he insisted.

“It’s fine.  I should have known better and waited inside,” he brushed it off.   He even cursed under his breath, realizing his own mistake for literally waiting outside on a cold day.  Again, he fiddled with his hair, pushing his hair back, as he pushed himself off and stood up erect.  “So am I to assume this is a date?”  
  
“A date?” the other man gave him a blank stare.  
  
Iruka quickly froze up as his cheeks heated up.  He replayed the words he uttered in his head, over and over.  “D-Did I say date?!  I didn’t mean to say something so weird or anything like that!”

“Well, I was thinking the two of us could grab a bite to eat somewhere and then maybe a walk through the park if you were up for it afterwards...” the other rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his mangy hair.

“Wait, so… this is a date then?” the brunet questioned further.

“Only if you want to call it that.  I was only planning on taking you to this bar, getting you drunk then take you back to my place,” he pondered and tilted his head away.

“What?!” Iruka shrieked, his face lit up red.

“Hahaha! Kidding!” the man raised his hands in defense.  “Honestly!”

_’That joke was worth it.  He looks adorable flustered.  I just hope he has a good sense of humor.’_

“I swear…” Iruka glared at him again as they started to walk together, side by side.  “Wait, I never caught your name!”

“Oh, you didn’t?  I swore I wrote it down on that napkin.  It’s Kakashi.  Hatake Kakashi.  And your full name…” he glanced down and squinted.  “…Iruka?”

The brunet paused as he looked down and gasped.  “U-Umino Iruka,” he mumbled, quickly reaching for his name tag and put it in his coat pocket.  “And don’t you dare say anything!” he shoved his finger in Kakashi’s face.  “I heard it all growing up!”

“Heh, I won’t.  I won’t!” Kakashi insisted.

_’Dolphin of the sea.  He just gets cuter and cuter.’_

Iruka groaned heavily as the two continued their walk and talk.  Again, in the back of his mind, he was questioning everything.  The pale man did appear to look like his previous date and could still end up being nothing more than another perverted date.  The only difference now was that at first glance, he was smitten.  The tanned man was determined to not let Kakashi easily win him over this night.  He would not let his emotion run wild and get the best of him.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for dinner.  You didn’t have to pay for me, though.  I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself,” Iruka had a laugh.  After the two had their dinner together, it was time to head back home.  Kakashi though, trying to be a gentleman, insisted Iruka have someone walk him home.  Even after the brunet argued that he wasn’t a child anymore and fully capable of defending himself should anything happen, the silver haired man would not take no for an answer.

“But I did ask you out.  It was only right,” Kakashi shrugged it off, nudging the younger man’s shoulder a little. “You still have my number, right?”

“You mean that scribble you left on that napkin?” the brunet smirked.  “No wonder why I had to ask you for your name!”

“Hey, my writing isn't that bad!  …Is it?” questioned Kakashi.

“Heh, it’s worse than you can imagine!  It’s like one of the kids I teach!” he laughed harder.

“You teach?”

“Well… not exactly.  I’m still just shadowing teachers around until I’m done with school in the spring,” he explained.  “Though I can’t want to really start on my own and have my own students.”

“You know, I think that suits you, Iruka,” Kakashi smiled, looking at him.  “It matches your kind personality.”

“You really think so?  After only knowing me for a night?” the tanned man smirked with his arms crossed.

“I would like to get to know you more,” Kakashi’s smile just grew wider under his scarf.

“Is… Is that so…” Iruka smirked, looking down.  He didn't want the other man to see him blushing like a school girl.

 “If you really want to.  Not going to force you.  Then, you can come over and see my dogs!”

“You have dogs?” Iruka perked his head up.

“Yep!  I have… two of them.”

_’More like eight.’_

Iruka grinned wider.  True, Kakashi was quite different from the men he previously dated.  He did express his intention of becoming a freelance writer while working an office job.  Like the kind of book he was reading on his way to meet with Iruka.  Although it was quite a scandalous kind of book, as the night wore on, it bothered Iruka less and less than Kakashi was really a closet pervert.  To him, it just added on more to his date’s mysterious but quirky personality.  Just like his habit to constantly cover his face, regardless if he wore a scarf, or to just drift off from his train of thought.  Yeah, he wasn't perfect, but to Iruka, he was getting there.  Something about it all, mixed in with his looks, made Kakashi more and more likable.  “Yeah, I would like that.”

“Me too,” Kakashi grinned.  “Well, we’re here.  I think,” he looked up at the apartment complex, his small home.

“Heh, trust me.  We are.  I know where I live,” Iruka sighed, smiling, as the two walked up to the second floor.

“Really?  Well, that’s good to know.  Can’t have you getting lost around here.”  That earned him a shove to the side.  “Heh, what?”

“Stop it,” the brunet giggled, rubbing his scar across his nose, trying to be discreet with the constant blush on his face.  “So then, I’ll call you sometime?”

“Why can’t I?”

“I have your number, not the other way around,” the tanned individual smirked as he peered down and slowly unlocked his door.  “Goodnight, Kakashi.”

“Night, Iruka,” Kakashi slightly bowed his head before walking away and taking his leave.

_’It’s too soon for a kiss.  A kiss on the first date is too cliché.  Maybe a small one during the next date…’_

Iruka couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he did his best to quietly close the door behind him.  Yet, the plan to avoid waking his roommates didn't work.  As soon as he hung up his coat, the lights in the apartment light up all over.  From the couch were two pairs of leering eyes.  Low chuckles echoed in the room.  “…Izumo?  …Kotetsu?”

“We heard… everything!” they cheered as they jumped from the couch and tackled their friend, holding him close and hugging tight.

“Ack!  Guys!  Stop!!”

“Our little Iruka is all grown up and finally seeing someone!” Kotetsu cried tears of joy as he rubbed Iruka’s head.  “I’m so proud!”

“I said stop already!!”

“You have to introduce us!” Izumo insisted as he pinched Iruka’s cheeks.  “Name, age, job, his family…”

_“You two are not my parents!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is to your liking. The prompts were a bit of challenge for me to tackle but I'm always up for a challenge. Enjoy!


End file.
